


A Second Chance

by StallingGem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Divergence, F/M, Vision Quests, but now its better, character death does not refer to ben btw, it was so bad :/, yo i actually needed to edit this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StallingGem/pseuds/StallingGem
Summary: On the ruins of the Death Star, the last Jedi and Kylo Ren have their final battle. Both know that one way or another, nothing will be the same.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit of practice for me and writing something that is super self-indulgent. I'm really upset that Ben didn't the vision quest he deserved. It would have been good to have his redemption go that way. I'm also mad that we never got to see him Ahch-to and go to the mirror. 
> 
> A little bit of quality control I'm proud of the first half of this chapter then I started to feel like I wrote myself into a corner so constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> I plan for this to be 2 or 3 chapters. I really want to finish a multi-chapter fic for the first time in 2020.
> 
> EDIT: this was in desperate need of editing oml. I'm too lazy to do formatting tho... but oh well this is much better.

Wind, rain, and sea spray were all Rey felt as she traveled to the hulking ruins in the distance. She has seen raging seas during her time Ahch-to, but she never had to sail them. She left her friend and went off on her own. Rey reasoned with herself that it was dangerous and she knew it would be better to go on her own. That's what she kept telling herself as she got closer to the Death Star. In truth, she was drawn here, for a purpose she didn't know yet. Something big will happen here and nothing will ever be the same.

Her muscles grew tired as she climbed through the ruins. She followed a feeling. She didn't care about the context of the feeling, just that she needed to follow it. She has to find the artifact. It's keeping her moving. Rey stepped through the dark halls, debris littering the floor. Rounding a corner she sees her prize. A small pyramid floating in the air. Whispers float through the old derelict space station. Rey thought it was the wind, but as she grew closer to the Wayfinder she wasn't so sure. She inspected it pleased with her find until she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Someone was watching her. She grew tense her heartbeat quickening, summoning the courage she needed to turn around. She did not expect to see her reflection. She saw herself dressed head to toe in black wielding a saberstaff that crackled with a devastatingly familiar energy. Rey pushed back breathing heavily as her reflection snapped the saber to its full length. Her voice sounded strange in her own ears.

"Don't be afraid of who you are." The serenity her dark self exuded is what frighted her most.

Rey sees her reflection move forward. She quickly draws her saber ready to defend. Her instinct serves as her protection, her fear keeping her quick. Every vicious attack is blocked until the crackling red blades trap her sapphire one. Rey is panting and her heart is racing faster than should be healthy. She turns to look at the hooded figure. Her reflection turns to meet Rey's eyes, slowly and with a smug smirk. The reflection holds her gaze for a moment before she lets out a terrifying hiss. Her teeth morphing into sharp monstrous points. Rey pulls her lightsaber free, the momentum causing her to fall back. She landed hard on her back. Her lightsaber and the Wayfinder falling out of her hands, her prize lands into another's hand.

Of course, it was him. That was was the first thought that went through her head. He stood there, Kylo Ren, holding what is fairly hers. Rey popped up and summoned her saber igniting it. Kylo's hand dropped and sighed. Rey stalked closer, her posture on the offensive. He wore no mask. This gave her greater comfort that she should admit. He had nothing to hide behind.

"Look at yourself." He dared to lecture her. "You wanted to prove to my mother that you were a Jedi, but you've proven something else," Rey moved closer, she had no fear of him. He still had the audacity to continue to speak, "You can't go back to her now...like I can't."

His voice wavered. Rey thinks he almost looks sad. She doesn't care, what she wants what is hers.

"Give it to me," She bites out, her voice is breathy. 

Kylo takes in a quick breath, then resolves his features into a mask of determination.

"The Darkside is in our nature...surrender to it."

Rey will not. She will not let him take what she worked so hard to get.

"Give it. To me!" she demands eyes flicking down to the Wayfinder in his hand. He does as well. 

"The only way you're getting to Exegol is with me," He says softly, almost sweetly. He crushes the Wayfinder in his gloved hand. The debris making a light tink as it hits the floor.

Rey's rage boils over. She lets out a shrill scream in protest and swings at him. Starting the fight as she always does. Rey swings at his throat and he dodges it. She continues to swing the saber wildly and he continues to dodge and evade effortlessly. It frustrates her to no end. The annoying dance continued until he pulled out his saber to finally block her attacks. Yet he still escaped her, twirling out of reach and jumping down into the hole in the floor. Coward, she thought and jumped after him. She was right, nothing would be the same after she left this place. Because Kylo Ren would be dead.

✺✺✺

Far from the wreckage on Kef Bir on the jungle planet of Ajan Kloss an old woman felt a strong pull to the light. Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan, General of the Resistance felt a call from the Force. An ancient and primal feeling. A final chance to reach out. Luke had taught her what a Jedi could do, but this was far more. She could feel a girl's anger and pain and a boy's fear and loneliness. Leia was no longer a princess or a general. She was a mother. She was going to do what she should have done a long time ago. She was going to bring her son home. Even if it meant never seeing him again.

✺✺✺

The adrenaline running through her is what is keeping her moving, or is it the Force. Rey doesn't know. What she does know is that this fight needs to happen now and he better stop bloody running. The waves are massive and the rain begins to fall harder now. The pair landed on a long straight piece of wreckage. Kylo finally turned to face her. She swung and her lightsaber connected with his. Each clash is heavy and hard and she can feel each strike in her wrists. It hurts. Kylo is not going easy on her that's for sure. She swings again and again and he blocks in response. Fight back, you bastard. Rey's thoughts bleed through their bond. She hears her name being screamed behind her. Finn is running towards her. He shouldn't be here. Why is he here? Rey rages again throwing him back with an open hand. Rey needs to control this battle. She runs forward and leaps impossibly high into the air. This needs to end. 

Kylo follows, disappearing into the waves. He lands a small distance back, ready to continue this dance. His saber causes the water around it sizzle and steam. As he draws closer and inverts his weapon and strikes down in her direction. She wants this to end, he will give her what she wants. Their fight is brutal, Kylo does not let up. His anger fueling him to slam his saber down harder. Why couldn't you just listen? His saber comes close to her shoulders and Rey catches it holding it in place with the Force. Her teeth are bared and she's breathing heavy, she can't hold it for long. Kylo spins out of the way and Rey mirrors his swing. Unlike her, Kylo could hold her saber in place. Rey breaks free from his hold and their sabers clash once again.

Their fight slows. Rey's strikes become slower and longer breaks in between each one. Kylo has the upper hand. He brings her down to her knees. This will end, he thinks. Kylo raises his saber to land the final strike. He would destroy her. 

He can't. He hears her frightened cry. He can't. The sound of wind and crashing waves ebb away. It's almost deathly quiet. He has frozen in time his saber poised in the air, the woman that meant so much to him flinching away in fear. When did he ever want this?

Ben.

His body turned. The voice was familiar and warm. He remembers that whisper from when he was a boy. He remembers soft yellow light coming in through his bedroom door. It was late, he never has been able to fall asleep at a reasonable time. 

"Ben?" His mother's whisper comes through the door. 

Leia quietly steps to his bed. He pretends to be asleep. She had attended senate gala and would be tired too deal with him. He can hear the rustle of fabric as she kneeled down and her fingers as they through his hair. 

"Goodnight, Ben." his mother placed a soft kiss to the top of his head and then retreated from the room.

She was here. His mother was here. His arm falls to his side. Ben looked for her. It felt like it did during the attack on Raddus. All those months ago, it was the closest he had been in years. His saber slips from his grasp.

Rey watches as his saber falls to the ground. Why would he let his guard down? It doesn't matter, this is the end. Rey catches the saber and ignites it. Driving it through his torso. 

✺✺✺ 

Leia Organa-Solo. Reached out across time and space, with the aid of the Force to help her son. To let him know he is not alone. That he can always come home. Rey, the girl that would finish this story, broke the spell. Severing Kylo Ren and Ben Solo. Leia has done all she could and now she needs to rest. 

✺✺✺

Time rights itself, flowing normally again. The rough waves settle and the rain lightens up. Ben falls as his saber switches off. The clouds over Rey's heart part, her fear quickly being replaced by guilt. Rey feels Leia slip away. Ben is slumped up on a piece of jagged metal He doesn't look at her, he isn't looking anywhere, honestly. He looks blank. Lost. 

Ben can feel his breathing slow. He is dying. He can feel it, he will die as Kylo Ren like he was meant to. Like how everyone wanted. In his daze, he can see Rey kneel next to him. Her guilt flooding the bond. He can't look at her even though he wants to. Just one last look was all he wished for.

Rey’s hand spread over his chest hovering just above the hole in his torso. He can hear again. He can feel the cold water hitting him. His lungs fill with air. He breathes in deeply and desperately. He can feel his skin stitch back together: the fresh wound just beneath his lung, the ugly gnarled scar where Chewie hit him, his shoulder from where Rey stabbed him, and finally the largest wound, the mark on his face that split it in two. All the physical wounds of Kylo Ren gone. Healed in a moment of compassion. Ben finally turns to look at Rey and their eyes meet. The look on her face is heartbreaking. It's creased in distress and she is crying. He caused so many of her tears.

Rey takes the time to look at him as she heals him. He looks angry...maybe more confused. She looks at him hoping he could feel the silent apology through the bond. They don't break contact until the exhaustion of healing him hits her. She falls back gasping for breath. Both of them struggled to catch their breath. It was just them, a connection that was hard to break.

“I did want to take your hand. Ben’s hand,” Rey whispers. A tear sliding down her face. She gets up to leave but stops. Ben reaches out through the bond to- he didn't know. He just wants her to stay. Rey stops, against her better judgment she waits for his request. Ben has to work up the courage to actually say something, This might be his last chance. He can't watch her leave again.

“You…” he stops to catch his breath and Rey is still as a statue. “You said you would help me, once.” Rey turns around looking into his eyes once again. Gone was the angry confusion and a look she had seen once before replaced it. A rainy night, her shoulders wrapped in a scratchy blanket and a warm fire. Across from her, a tall man folded up on a comically small stool. Eyes wet, telling her she is not alone. Rey reaches out and bends slightly. Ben takes hold of her hand as they work together to pull him up. He is unsteady and grips her shoulder and her hand lands on his chest. They stand there for a moment. Just breathing, both feeling that this is real. A common ground. Finally.

“We need to leave.” Rey is aware of Finn’s presence and knows full well that bringing back Kylo Ren back with her would not be the best idea right now. Ben nods in agreement. “I know a place where we would be safe for a while.” She steps back removing her touch. She can feel Ben move slightly closer, chasing it. Their eyes meet once again and the intensity of his dark eyes will be her undoing one day. 

“Can your ship fit us both?” Quickly turning to look at the TIE on the wreckage. Her back to him and she wipes away her tears. She spots his lightsaber a few steps away and makes her way to it to pick it up.

Ben already misses her closeness but comes to his senses. “Yeah. There's just-" Rey looks at him expectantly and now is really not the time to start stumbling over his words. "There won't be much room," Ben looks down bashfully. 

Rey places his lightsaber is his hand. Both of their hands linger there for a moment. Only the lightsaber separating them. Her head tilts up the faintest smile growing on her face. 

“We’ll make it work," Rey turns to start walking towards the TIE. Ben is a little dumbstruck. He clips his saber to his belt, taking long strides to catch up with Rey. These are his first steps and nothing will be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr](https://the-traveler-is-with-me.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm nice 
> 
> I'm also on
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/StallingGem/)


End file.
